Hinata's Thougts
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: A series of short one-shots on Hinata's thoughts about Naruto and his life. Maybe a bit OOC.
1. Shot 1

_Lives.Our Lives._

"Hey! Watch where you are walking!"

"Yeah..." I heard Naruto mutter under his breath. Another villager, this same day, had pushed himaside. Naruto now used to the pushing, the teasing, the insults, and looks, he just shrugged them off. He _was_ fifteen. He couldn't just start shouting like an obnoxious twelve-year-old. Well, he was obnoxious... But Naruto had matured into a handsome young man. He was now taller, his bright blue eyes still as bright as the sky, and had a well built body. The only thing that didn't change was his spiky blonde hair, obnoxious self, and his (almost-too-impossible-to-accomplish) dream of becoming Hokage of Konohagakure.

His dream... Maybe that's what still motivates him to keep training, caring, and living. Most villagers were doing all these cruel things so he would leave. But he kept dreaming, kept training, and kept living his life with that big goofy grin of his. That fake smile. That fake self.

I have no idea as to why he keeps it, that shitty life. When he could just killed them all. Vanquished them to the depths of hell for treating him like that. I would have done that for him. So would have Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei. But for now we lived lives: Sakura after Sasuke, Sasuke after his aniki, Kakashi-sensei buried in his Icha Icha Paradise, and me after him, loving him from afar.

I know so may things about him, so many... His birthday, his favorite place, his favorite flavor of ramen, even his favorite possesions. It may sound as if I have stalked him day and night, searching for things, rummaging through his stuff to find the problem, an answer, and something to guide me in through his miserable life... It sounds almost insane. But I love him, and nothing will change that.

I know that he has come to a point to break down... A point to where he has screamed because of his painwhile training alone...

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?__  
__Do you ever feel out of place?_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you_

Has come to a point in his life that he has wanted to run away to place where he will be understood...

_Do you ever wanna runaway?__  
__Do you lock yourself in your room?_  
_With the radio on turned up so loud _  
_That no one hears you screaming_

I have come to those points... We both have come to that point-- that point in which you have been hated for so long, you can't stand it.

_No you don't know what it's like__  
__When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

But how would you understand? You don't know what it's like...

To be hurt, when your heart is wounded; To feel lost in the middle ofconfusion; To be broken down to pieces, and theres not a single ray of hope to save you from the depths of darkness...

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

Yeah, that's his life, and my life. Lives so similar yet diffirent. Lives. Our Lives...

----

Yes, I realize that it may have some grammar mistakes, but oh well. Remember to review!


	2. Shot 2

Guide:

"Text" -- Talking

Text -- Hinata's Thoughts

_Text_ -- Song Lyrics

_Text_-- Narrator Talking

_**Text**_-- Flashback

_

* * *

_

_Dreams_

Oh, how I admire Naruto... My Naruto-kun... So full of energy. So child like. Especially in Ichiraku. I had invited him there after his training.

"Naruto-kun? Why were you training even after your training with your team?"

"To become stronger! 'Cause one day I'm gonna beLord Hokage, Hinata!! Just watch me!" Naruto said to me once at Ichiraku. He smiled real big at me and I giggled.

"I believe you, Naruto- kun," I told him.

Today I had finally gathered all my courage to ask him to have lunch with me at the Ichiraku Ramen.It had caused me at leastthreeyears to do that. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'll just enjoy the time with him.

Right now he started to tell me about his missions with Team 7. Of course, making it a little too exagerated U... But it was okay. This told me that even as much as the villagers were cruel to him, he still kept that childidsh, obnoxious self alive. No one changed that. No one will as long as I'm here.

_When they push when they pull,  
Tell me can you hold on  
When they say you should change,  
Can you lift your head high __  
And stay strong _

He won't give up his dream. Never.Like in theChunin Exams...

_--Flashback--_

**_Naruto raised his hand. Ibiki acknowledged him and then Naruto dropped his hand on his desk. He then said, "Never underestimate me!!! I don't quit, and I won't run!!"_**

_**"I'll take your stupid question!! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life... I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness, I DON'T CARE!!" **_

_**"I'm not afraid of you!!"**_

_--End Flashback--_

He will always follow his heart... and stomach.  
He'll do what he thinks is correct, and not what others tell him is. He won't give up his dream... Or to Sasuke in a fight. He will always keep fighting until he's out.

_Will you give up, give in,  
When your heart's crying out  
That it's wrong  
Will you love you for you  
At the end of it all_

Even when life is putting all these hardships on him... He keeps going. Keeps going through those insecurities, through confsion, and fear...

_I__n life, there's gonna be times  
When you're feeling low  
And in your mind insecurity  
Seems to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves  
For acceptance and approval  
We keep forgettin' that  
The one thing we should know is_

Through missions and teachings, not forgetting to acknowledge that...

_Don't be scared to fly alone,  
Find a path that is your own  
__Love will open every door  
Its in your hands,  
The world is yours  
_

Trying things on your own, is sometimes the path toguide you. Your friends and loved ones won't always be there to help... So he continues to train. Sowhen he accomplishes something, he is a step closer to his dream...

_Don't hold back and always know,  
All the answers will unfold  
What are you waiting for,  
Spread your wings and soar_

I wish _I _could be like him. I wish I could grow strong, both physically and emotionally. But I just can't.. Like Naruto- kun can't--won't-- let us see how he really is...

_What is it in us that makes us feel  
The need to keep pretending  
Gotta let ourselves be_

"Hinata? What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun I got distracted... Sorry, would you repeat the mission?"

"Of course! So it was Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, and me aganst these large..."

_....And so, Naruto continued talking to Hinata all the afternoon...._

_- - - - -_

_"The boy who wonders is he  
Good enough for them  
Keeps tryin' to please 'em all  
But he just never seems to fit in  
Then there's the girl who thinks  
She'll never ever be good enough for him  
Keeps tryin' to change  
And that's a game she'll never win"_

_But both can try... To reach their dreams..._


End file.
